FFVII: Limit of Evolution
by Dark Angel Of Fire Ice
Summary: AU. Full sum inside. This is the story of a band, and their progress through the music industry. Yaoi, incest, violence, etc. SephirothxCloud, YazooxKadaj.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Some of the credit for this has to go to my Onii-san, Ralan, who not only helped me place the characters in fitting roles, but also actually bought FFVII AC. See, it isn't out yet in our country. The only way you can get hold of it is by ordering it over the net or going to Malaysia or some such place. He got it via e-bay. So, arigato Onii-san. (Note: Onii-san is homophobic, so he finds the pairings in this disturbing, but likes the rest of it. XD )

Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII, FFVII AC, or any of the characters, and I am making no profit from this fiction.

Summary: AU fic. Sephiroth, Kadaj, Yazoo, Loz and Cloud are all brothers. Cloud has a different father to the others though. They start a band. This is the story of their progress through the music industry. Pairings; SephirothxCloud, YazooxKadaj, possibly more later (undecided as of yet. Requests for pairings are considered as long as they don't interfere with the aforementioned pairings).

Positions in the band;

Cloud: Main Vocals, Backup Electric Guitar

Sephiroth: Manager, Main Electric guitar, Backup Vocals (the crazy, screaming, hardcore kind. Sort of like The Used crossed with Slipknot.)

Kadaj: Main Base guitar, Backup Vocals (lighter screaming, not nearly as deep as Sephiroths' and a different kind of insane.)

Yazoo: Main keyboard/piano, Backup Synthesizer.

Loz: Main Drums, Backup none

Warnings: AU, incest, yaoi, shounen-ai, slash (whatever you want to refer to it as, it's guy-on-guy), angst, graphic scenes, some bad language, violence, me totally screwing around with ages of characters, various degrees of OOCness (hopefully not too much though), and possibly really bad song lyrics (because if I add any lyrics, they will be of my or my brothers' creation. My brother's are lyrics really good. Mine are pretty bad).

* * *

The sound of Clouds' electric guitar rang out through the air and hung for a second, slowly fading as the song closed. He turned and grinned at his brothers. 

"That was great, guys." Loz pumped his fist in the air and they all smiled back at Cloud.

"Yeah, when we finally do get a gig, we'll definitely be ready." Kadaj added, giving a pointed look to Sephiroth, who sighed.

"It's not that easy to get a gig around here. You're forgetting, our kind of music isn't popular in most main-stream places." He said in monotone, and then smirking. "Which makes it all the more impressive that I have actually found a gig for us." They all stared at him for a second, and then Cloud jumped on him, while the others cheered in the background. After they had fully digested the new information, they all gathered around Sephiroth, who still had Cloud clinging to him, and started questioning him.

"Where is it?"

"When is it?"

"How many songs do we get to play?" Sephiroths' smirk broadened as he answered the questions. "The gig is on Saturday night at ten, it's at The Reactor, and we get to play three songs." They all took another pause to stare at him, for various reasons. Then the talk started again.

"**_The Reactor_**? Isn't that a really popular club? How did you manage that?"

"Saturday! Today is Thursday! Only Two days away!" Sephiroth kept smirking throughout it all, then cut in.

"I managed because I am a brilliant manager, and yes, two days away. That means we had better get practicing, doesn't it?" His last statement was met by everyone scrambling to their places and instruments, all but Yazoo grinning insanely.

**

* * *

Saturday Night at The Reactor.**

Cloud was breathing heavily, and sweating. His hands twisted as he tried to calm his nerves. Sephiroth, looking calm as always, came up to him and pressed their lips together. Clouds hands chose to grip Sephiroths' shoulders as their tongues danced. He pulled away, gasping for air, but he felt calmer and more confident. He smiled at Sephiroth in thanks. A voice boomed out over the speakers, penetrating the noise of the club.

"Now for a new group. Here are **_Geostigma_**, in their debut performance." Cloud and the others composed themselves, Yazoos' face becoming emotionless, the others smirking, their movements and stances suddenly full of confidence, liquid grace and attitude. The black leather clad brothers walked out onto the stage.

-TBC-

* * *

A/N: Ok, tell me if you want to see more of this. Note that the future chapters will probably be longer, this is really just a prologue. Also, tell me if there are any future pairings that you want to see in this if you want to see it continue. Reviews are greatly appreciated. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello. This is probably the fastest I have ever updated something. Joy for all you people that like it! XD You will note that there aren't many lyrics typed. Imagine that there are more, this is just all I'm going to type. Ralan-nii-san only wrote as many as I'm putting in here… evil lazy person. Ah well. Also, you might notice that I have a small obsession with the way Kadaj moves. The way he walks… his gestures… so fluid and captivating… ahem. I'll stop rambling and get to it.

Disclaimer: See first chapter. Also, the lyrics featured in this chapter belong to my Onii-san (big brother). Do not use them anywhere else.

Important information: The band members/brothers all wear what they wore in AC, except for Cloud. Cloud wears a modified version of what he wears in AC, with the pants being black denim and the shirt being black leather. He also has no sleeve, and no ribbon around his arm.  
They have bikes like in AC, only not quite. Cloud has his black and gold bike, and the others have black and silver versions of it. I thought that it was fitting. XD  
I have changed the ages around to suit my purposes. You can figure out for yourself how it worked since Cloud has a different father, you have imaginations, I'm busy devoting mine to writing the fic. Ok, the ages are as follows.  
Sephiroth: 28  
Loz: 26  
Yazoo: 23  
Cloud: 20  
Kadaj: 18

_

* * *

Last Chapter:_

"_Now for a new group. Here are **Geostigma**, in their debut performance." Cloud and the others composed themselves, Yazoos' face becoming emotionless, the others smirking, their movements and stances suddenly full of confidence, liquid grace and attitude. The black leather clad brothers walked out onto the stage._

_

* * *

_  
Yazoo and Loz walked out first, Kadaj between and slightly behind them. Yazoo looked emotionless, moving with a grace most humans couldn't as he positioned himself in front of his keyboard. Loz had a look about him that made it very clear he was reckless and easily angered. His smirk was more of a cocky grin, which grew wider when he reached his drums. Kadaj had an impossible liquid grace, seemingly the embodiment of confidence, attitude, and a quality that was impossible to name, but was somehow mesmerizing and amazing to watch. He picked up his base guitar and stood in front of a microphone. Then Sephiroth came out, his hair flowing and moving in a light breeze that couldn't possibly exist. His smirk was arrogant and confident, and gave the impression that he had a reason for his self-assurance. He picked up his electric guitar and waited before a mic. Then, Cloud entered. He was definitely the odd one out, his blonde spiky hair out of place amongst the silver, and yet he fit in perfectly at the same time. He had as much confidence as the others, but his smirk was somehow playful. He moved to stand at the main mic, and his smirk vanished, and he suddenly had a slight aura of sadness that fit the music that was just about to start.

The club-goers had fallen quite at the entrance, slightly enthralled by the amazing appearance of the musicians. Loz began a slight beat, fairly quite and simple for the time being. Kadaj started with his base, building on the tune. Yazoo came in, his piece light and lilting. The music was almost eerie as the three instruments melded. Then it began to build, getting louder, a little faster, a little more complex. Then suddenly it changed, became different, stronger, harder, and at the same time Sephiroth joined on the electric guitar. It kept its eerie quality, but pulsed and flowed heavily to a darker tune. The crowd started to pulse along with it. Cloud started to sing, and his voice flowed and wound around the crowd.

"_Spread your wings now girl..._

_and fly now young child..._" He sung with a haunting voice that was beautiful and enchanting. Sephiroth murmured into his mic, repeating the lyrics after Cloud in a low, dark voice. The music continued, building and growing. Kadaj stepped forward a little, his hair falling over his face and his smirk vaguely malicious as he played a complex piece. Cloud kept singing.

"_Spread your wings now girl..._

_and fly now young child..._

_the world is at your feet..._" The song twined around all that were listening. The instruments and Clouds' voice melded perfectly, enhancing the music. Cloud started moving slightly to the music, Kadaj soon joining in, the unknown element that was so enthralling when he moved showing more than ever. The emotions of the lyrics he was singing were nearly palpable around Cloud, and the others reflected and intensified it with their own movements and expressions.

"_But the one you want..._

_but the one you need..._" Clouds' lowered his head, looking down. He then looked back up and stared intently into the mass of people as he sung, Sephiroths' playing becoming more intense as he did so, and his dark, husky voice repeated a line in at a low volume that sent shivers down the spines of quite a few people.

"_Doesn't feel for you what you feel for him..._" Kadaj swayed his hips as he played, lowering his head slightly in a way that made some of his hair fall across his face. Cloud leant forward slightly, his voice becoming even more intense and emotional.

"_Soar higher beautiful one..._" Sephiroth stepped forward, darkly murmuring. "**_Soar beautiful one._**" The music was a crescendo, that slowly started to die down, becoming more like the lilting, eerie melody it started as. The instruments had almost died down completely, it was just Sephiroth and Yazoo playing as the last two lines were sung.

"_And let the sky take your Fears..._

_And let the wind take your Tears..._" The music stopped entirely, and the last word rang out over the crowd, slowly dying.

The crowd was silent for a moment, absorbing the song and the fact it had ended. Then the masses of people went wild, screaming their approval. Their smirks returned, and they gave a slight bow to the audience. Cloud spoke into the mic.

"That was a song of our own creation, Fly Above It All. I'm glad that you all seem to have enjoyed it."

**

* * *

Offstage after the gig ended.**

They grinned at eachother. Yazoo wrapped his arms around Kadaj from behind and Sephiroth did the same to Cloud.

"That was awesome. They loved us!" Cloud exclaimed happily. Sephiroth grinned down at him, tightening his grip on him.

"Indeed. Hopefully we'll have another job lined up soon. That was a great debut, nice work everyone." He said with his trademark smirk. They all left the club, swung onto their bikes and roared off into the night towards home.

-TBC-

* * *

A/N: That was so hard to write. T.T I couldn't listen to music to help with my creativity because that wouldn't work with trying to come up with how to write their playing of the song. Ack, the pain. My brain hurts now. I hope you all liked that. Please, review, reward the amazing amount of effort I put into this. I'm not going to update again until I get at least 4 reviews. 


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Hello. My deepest apologies for the delay on the update. I lost motivation, and then one of my brother's friends **broke the screen on our laptop by throwing a screwdriver at it.** There is no way any of us can afford to fix it right now. Luckily, you can still see about half of the screen on the laptop, so I'm using that, even if it is a pain trying to do stuff in tiny windows. Things are not going well for me right now. I hope all who reviewed will forgive me for the extensive amount of time between updates in the forseeable future. I also apologize for the shortness of this chapter. It's much long if you include the lemons. (More on said lemons in the AN at the end of the chapter.)

**Disclaimer:** See first chapter.

* * *

**_Last Chapter:_**

_They grinned at eachother. Yazoo wrapped his arms around Kadaj from behind and Sephiroth did the same to Cloud._

_"That was awesome. They loved us!" Cloud exlaimed happily. Sephiroth grinned down at him, tightening his grip on him._

_"Indeed. Hopefully we'll have another job lined up soon. That was a great debut, nice work everyone." He said with his trademark smirk. They all left the club, swung onto their bikes and roared off into the night towards home._

* * *

**Saturday Night, _The Reactor_, After the show ended:**

A dark figure, clad in a blood red cloak, stood by the bar. He was definately different to the other club-goers. His phone rang, and he swiftly answered. No time was spend on pleasantaries, the caller simply asked a question.  
"Any interesting finds?""Yes, actually. A new band, one with extreme potential. His reply was as to the point as the question."Indeed? Do go on." An interested tone entered the male voice at the other end of the call."The band is called, Geostigma. All members are exceedingly talented, and are also highly attractive.""The complete package, then. So, you think they're worth looking into?""Yes.""Very well, Vincent. Just wait for now, see another of their performances. If it is as good as this one apparently was, extend an invitation." Clearly an instuction, not a suggestion.  
"Yes, Rufus-san." They both hung up, all that was needed had been exchanged. Silently, Vincent left the club.

* * *

**Saturday Night, home, after the show:**

The brothers were in high spirits after their exceedingly successful debut show. Loz quickly grabbed a couple of beers and dissapeared into his room to listen to blaring music throught his headphones. He was perfectly fine with the relationships of his brothers, but he would rather not see or hear some of their more... intimate acts.

The keyboardist and manager each pulled their respective lovers into their rooms, shutting and locking the doors firmly. Tonights' celebrations would be rather enjoyable. Rather enjoyable indeed.

* * *

**A/N:** Ok, some of you might be prepared to lynch me for leaving it like that. However, can be a little touchy about lemons and such, as we all know. Here's the deal: I have written both a YazooxKadaj lemon and a SephirothxCloud lemon. If you want them, you must review and tell me that you want them. Eg: "(insert general comments here). I would like to read the SephirothxCloud lemon/ the YazooxKadaj lemon/ both lemons." If you are signed into an account, I will send them in a response to the reivew. If not, leave your email address in the review and I will email them to you. Thank you very much for taking the time to read this, and please remember to review.


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N:_** Hey everyone. I apologize for part of the previous chapter. I didn't realize that the enter spaces in the conversation between Vincent and Rufus didn't work until it was too late. I'm deeply sorry for this error which would have made it harder to read. In other news, I've been experiencing massive computer problems, then I was spending all my spare time preparing for my Black Belt grading, then I was stressed by moving house stuff, and I have been utterly lacking inspiration for this fic. I'm currently dwelling in a rented house, and the internet hasn't been set up yet (when I first wrote this, that is, it's obviously up now), leading to such an extreme of boredom it rivals inspiration for motivation to write. Here is some actual **IMPORTANT INFORMATION** regarding the 'review to get lemons' policy I have on this fic. I'm quite probably going to do more lemons in the future, and the same system will apply. Also, if you've only just started to read, no matter what chapter you're up to, review asking and you shall receive. Eg, for this chapter; "Could I please have the Chap 3 lemons?" or once more chapters and lemons are done; "Could I please have all lemons to date?" Etc. Simple. Now, on with the chapter.

**_Disclaimer:_** See first chapter.

Please note that time-wise, last chapter was Saturday, this one begins on Monday. I've skipped time, and will do so repeatedly throughout the story.

* * *

**_Last Chapter:_**

The brothers were in high spirits after their exceedingly successful debut show. Loz quickly grabbed a couple of beers and disappeared into his room to listen to blaring music through his headphones. He was perfectly fine with the relationships of his brothers, but he would rather not see or hear some of their more... intimate acts.

The keyboardist and manager each pulled their respective lovers into their rooms, shutting and locking the doors firmly. Tonights' celebrations would be rather enjoyable. Rather enjoyable indeed.

(Insert lemons here.)

* * *

**_Monday Afternoon, home:_**

Practices since the concert had contained even more enthusiasm and determination than usual. A taste of their goal, and the promise of being close to it, were more than sufficient enhancement. Sephiroth had been doing 'manager duties' outside of practices, and his satisfied air indicated they may be close to landing another performance.

However, rehearsal was not an all-day occurrence. None of them held jobs other than the band, instead living off the inheritance left to them. They found other things to occupy their time.

Such as fighting.

Swords clashed and sparks flew, then the duelers separated again, cautiously circling each other. Rapid movement, a flurry of strikes, blocks, and counter strikes. The three middles siblings sat on the couch, spectating. Their house had an unusually large living room. Far larger than most would think it needed to be, considering the great amount of empty space in the middle. However, most didn't know that the living room also substituted as a battle ground.

The sharpened slab of metal known fondly as the 'Buster Sword' went flying. Sephiroth bowed to the applauding audience, amused. Cloud laughed and hugged his elder brother.

"I'm never going to beat you, am I?" Sephiroth smirked.

"Honestly, Cloud? No." A grinning blond punched him lightly in the arm, then went to retrieve his sword. The one winged angel seated himself on the couch as Kadaj and Yazoo rose to their feet. Once Cloud was safely out the way, their match began with streaks of metal and gunshots ringing in the air.

* * *

**_Tuesday Morning, home:_**

All but one of the members of Geostigma sat around waiting, occasionally messing around a little on their instruments out of boredom. It was almost noon, and Sephiroth had been secluded in his 'office' since just after 8am. Everyone was wondering what he was doing, and hoping whatever it was would result in something good for them. All attention was on the door when it opened, admitting Sephiroth to the room. He smiled at his band.  
"We have another performance lined up for this Friday night." Various exclamations of excitement filled the air.  
"Before you start assaulting me with questions, I'll give you the details. It's at Ajit in the Forgotten City. I know, you probably don't know of it. That's why it's such a great gig. Ajit is somewhat of an 'elite' club, it's selective about who it lets in and who it lets play. Needless to say, that means this is a big break for us. There are often people from record companies in the audience, making this a performance that requires perfection. There are only two songs this time, due to the fact we are still a new band, so they have to be damn good."

The brothers had been silent, paying attention. Now they exploded again, Cloud lunging at Sephiroth and hugging him fiercely. Kadaj's eyes gleamed."Representatives from record companies? Which ones?" He questioned eagerly. Sephiroth smirked at him.  
"Sometimes people from AVALANCHE audio, but it's frequented by SHINRA." Kadaj stared for a moment, then started laughing.

"You weren't kidding about it being an elite club. Frequented by SHINRA..." They all had good reason to be excited. SHINRA was the biggest record company around, holding almost a monopoly on the entertainment world. Cloud smirked around at his band-mates.

"Let's get rehearsing. We're going to blow everyone away."

* * *

**_A/N:_** Yes, they use guns and swords indoors. They're naturally awesome, hence the lack of permanent physical damage. As for why the walls and floors aren't destroyed but bullets and blades... it's an exercise for your imagination. Try coming up with a good reason on your own. -_laugh-_

Ahh, my A/Ns are way too long.

The next chapter will hopefully be longer, because it's when things really start to kick into gear plot-wise. I'll lift my game for sure! I thank you all for your patience.


End file.
